Some fuel systems include solenoid valves to control fuel flow. The solenoids consume power and, when energized, generate heat and transmit heat to adjacent components. This is inefficient from a power standpoint and the heat can affect the operation or performance of the adjacent components, and/or fluids contained or flowing within the adjacent components.